Doves and Chocolate
by Harukachu
Summary: Hi, I’m Kaioh Michiru. I was in love with this guy, but then he was being stupid, then I didn’t like him anymore, but then I liked him again, but then I got over him, and then I found out I was in love with his sister. . . Warning: Shoujoai. AU.


Summary: "Hi, I'm Kaioh Michiru. I was in love with this guy, but then he was being stupid, then I didn't like him anymore, but then I liked him again, but then I got over him, and then I found out I was in love with his sister." A tribute to J.W. and all the crazy things he does with his hair.

Chapter 1:

You can't really say you know the way things work until you experience them…

No, no, no! Not that…. Perverts. It just… hurts? NO, not that either. I meant being sore, and having itchy, watery eyes. Spending the whole day in the public pool does that to you.

My hands gripped the ledge of the pool and I drew myself up on the ground. My feet began leading me in the direction of my chair, on which I had placed my towel. Grabbing it, I began making my way to the exit, all the while drying myself. Pushing through the clubhouse door, the hallway came into view. Only, it wasn't the normal red carpeted, white-walled, picture-ornamented, windowed hallway. No, you see… there was a very sexy, very shirtless guy in the middle of the corridor.

Randomly strewn rubber bands adorned his hair. Randomly strewn randomly colorful rubber bands. I like art. I like colors. I also like sexy men.

Light skinned stretched over a lean, small form. Almost dainty. But it seemed to work for him. Obviously. Considering that I do think he's incredibly sexy. And I don't like a lot of people.

Anyway, that lean, small form, the one that I thought was sexy, it started walking my way. Or should I say he?

Next to him, I noticed for the first time now, was another boy. Taller, skinnier, and blonder. I looked them over. They were similar. Similar hair color, similar eye color, similar skin color. The differences? The heights, for one. And the fact that the tall one had… boobs? Since when do men have natural-looking boobs?

Then, it occurred to me: this wasn't a guy. No. This was a girl. I studied her face for a second. Er, or more. Then I noticed it. The way that her eyes, although narrower than most girls', were lined with longer eyelashes, the way her cheek bones seemed sharp and high under the smooth, well-kept skin. She was a guy, in a very girlish way. Oh, wait, no. Um, she's a girl, in a very guyish way.

Wait, where was I going with this? Right, the elevator. Not the staring of the sexy men and women. NO! Wait, I didn't mean that! Not the last part anyway. Heh.

So here's the thing: I would have continued to the elevator, but then something happened. The sexy guy, the incredibly shirtless one that was actually male, yeah, well, he said something. And I think it was directed at me. Insert "gasp" here.

"Hey, sexy, what's up?"

What?

"What?" Well, that was rude, er, of him, I mean. He looked at me funny.

"I just asked you if you were going to the elevator."

And that was when I decided that I should go check my hearing pretty soon.

"Yeah, I was."

Yeah, smooth, Michiru. Let me tell you. See, one of the things that I can say about myself, which I am eternally grateful for, is my ability to hide my jittery twitchiness when I speak.

"Okay, bye."

Then he walked off, laughing. Why was he laughing? …Okaaay…

Now I came to the realization that I was standing in the middle of a hallway, dripping wet, and on my way to the elevator. So I did just that: I went into the elevator.

I leaned against the elevator wall and sighed.

I giggled. He was really, really, really good looking.

* * *

Sometimes I want to kill my brother. He's just so _stupid _sometimes. No, I'm not just some random, angry, deprived older sister. I'm just pissed.

I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder, ranting to my best friend, Elsa Gray, about my most recent junior motocross race. I was about to tell her about how the judge had been close to giving me the wrong score, when there was a knock at the door.

"Hold on a second," I told her, "Yeah?" I called through the door.

"Haruka, I just heard an alarm!" Kanaye, my younger brother yelled back.

"So?"

Elsa giggled. He was yelling loud enough for her to hear.

"But I heard an alarm!"

"So?"

I swear. My brother is girlier than I am. Guess that's not a surprise though.

"I heard an _alarm_!"

"_So_?"

"**You're _ugly_**!"

I rolled my eyes, as Elsa snickered.

"He's so gay," I growled. Sad part is, I'm one to talk. Elsa continued to laugh and I continued to rant. As always. Thank God for my friends. Were they not there for me to vent, my head would simply explode.

But no, I'm not some random, angry, deprived older sister. I'm just pissed.

So it was just a few hours later that I was wishing it wasn't too late to call Elsa again. To say I was upset was an understatement. Chimika wasn't answering the phone. Again. For the fourth night in a row. Girlfriends are supposed to answer the phone when you call them. Gr.

Why did she do this to me? Honestly, it's only been a month, and okay, she's pretty. Really pretty. But… it's just not… there? But still, you're supposed to answer the phone and-

"Haruka, smile before bed, it helps you sleep better!"

I spun around and glared at my brother. Did he just quote a_ Dove _chocolate wrapper? I continued to stare. He laughed, and continued on his way to his room. Well, that was nice.

I was crawling under the sheets, when an image popped into my mind. Blue hair wasn't a bad thing. Especially on a very pretty girl with very pretty blue eyes.

I smiled at the thought. Then I slept better.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So it took forever to get Michiru into that DAMNED ELEVATOR. But it was fun. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review. It gives inspiration, which gives chapters. 


End file.
